coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8967 (12th August 2016)
Plot As Gemma helps an impatient Rita unpack her shopping, Maria follows Luke outside and continues to tear a strip off him. He storms off. Telling Caz she’s creeping her out, Kate orders her to stay away in future. Gemma steers Rita into the Rovers and orders her a drink. Rita wonders what she’s after. In the bistro, Leanne helps Robert set up for the speed dating night. They clearly enjoy each other’s company and Nick and Steph observe their closeness. Aidan feels sorry for the mess that they've put Maria in. Freddie brings Michael into the Rovers where Gail and Audrey are having a drink. They realise that it's a set-up. Izzy tells Beth how miserable she was in prison, how much she missed Jake and how good it is to be home. Caz shows Maria some concert tickets she bought for Kate and suggests that rather than waste them, they could go together but after her spat with Luke, Maria insists she’d prefer an evening in by herself. Luke drowns his sorrows in the bistro. Aidan calls at Maria’s flat and they share a moan about Luke and Eva. Aidan explains how he visited his mum’s grave today but was constantly bombarded by texts from Eva. Maria’s sympathetic. Having seen the last of their guests out, Izzy wants to lead Gary to the bedroom. He's reluctant. When Eva hears from Kate that Aidan was visiting his mum’s grave, she’s mortified, realising that’s why he was ignoring her texts. Gemma explains she’s sick of being a no-mark and that’s why she wants to win the "Good Samaritan" award. Impressed, Rita buys her a drink and suggest they concoct a plan. Michael and Gail are getting on well until Phelan riles Michael and Gail assumes it means he still holds a torch for Eileen. Getting stuck into a bottle of wine, Maria and Aidan reminisce about childhood memories. As Eva leaves messages of apology for Aidan on his phone, he and Maria talk to each other about their troubles and are soon kissing passionately. Izzy tells Gary that she needs to feel his arms around her. He takes a deep breath and follows her into the bedroom. Pleased with the successful night they’ve had, Robert suggests a celebratory drink but, making a waspish remark about business and pleasure, Nick leaves them to it. As Aidan and Maria pull their clothes back on, Caz returns to the flat, not suspecting what she's walked in on. Nick accuses Leanne of falling for Robert. Leanne assures him that’s not the case. Nick begs Leanne to reconsider and give their relationship another go but she refuses. A guilty Aidan sheepishly leaves Maria's flat. Cast Regular cast *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Luke Britton - Dean Fagan *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Caz Hammond - Rhea Bailey *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Freddie Smith - Derek Griffiths *Michael Rodwell - Les Dennis *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Rita Tanner - Barbara Knox *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Andy Carver - Oliver Farnworth *Gail Rodwell - Helen Worth *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Pat Phelan - Connor McIntyre Guest cast *Emma Henry - Roni Ellis Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *28 Grayling Street - Living room/kitchen Notes *This was the last episode produced by Stuart Blackburn. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Maria and Aidan wind up in a passionate encounter; Leanne helps Robert set up for a speed dating night; and Gary is reluctant as Izzy leads him to the bedroom. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,390,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2016 episodes